Ask Me
by SilverRay
Summary: A story of an endless land of silver. When the fairy tale is brought to life, dark omens lead to darkness falling over the Earth, and a journey begins bringing hope at the end. MOST LIKELY WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED
1. A Story

**Ask Me**

_251 TA_

"Papa, tell me a story," the little elf girl scrambled upon her father's lap, her dark hair spilling everywhere.

"Which one?" he asked. 

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The one…with the moon." 

The father sat back, a smile drifting upon his face as he gazed at his wife. His two sons, older than his daughter sat at his sides upon stools. The elf girl was still a baby, merely ten years old. "Let me think…you do not wish to hear the one of Isildur?" 

She giggled and shook her head, a smile drifting over his wife's face. He smiled at his little daughter. "The one of the ball…

"The moon is a lovely place, everything there is dressed in white. The flowers bloom white, the trees...they gleam white, whiter than snow, always showing the world its lovely silver face. Everyone on the moon is fair skinned and has silver hair unless they are the princess' senshi. All the princesses and queens of the moon are named Serenity. So it was sometime around the second age when we ascended to visit the moon at the bidding of Queen Serenity. There was a lovely ball there where the queen was to introduce her young daughter to the world. She was young then but now she is aged. She has aged and her eyes have laid upon Sauron too." 

"Daddy…" the little girl interrupted. "I don't care about Sauron! He's gone!" 

He chuckled. But a pit deep within grew. 

"At the ball there were people from all over the world. Humans, elves…we were all happy. All of us were laughing and dancing for we were all very young still. But…I hope one day you would be invited to the moon to gaze upon its beautiful lands." 

The little girl giggled. "I want to take you too daddy when I go. You and mommy and Elladan and Elrohir and all of Rivendell-"

"I'm sure you'll go soon."  

"I can't wait until I can go." 


	2. A Party

Ask Me

She rushed down the stairs when she made sure no one was looking, lifting up the hem of her dress so it wouldn't drag everywhere. A smile was placed on her lips. A surprise, the messenger had said. In the ball room none the less. She almost could guess what the 'surprise' was but she didn't dare let it ruin the excitement. It was a party, and she knew it. A part for her 21st birthday. A surprise? Not for long. She reached the door of the ball room and the two Soldiers of the Moon stood there, holding the door handles awaiting the signal. 

She took a moment to catch her breath. After a moment she nodded and the doors swung open slowly. "The Lady, Princess Serenity the Twenty Ninth." All eyes swung to her, her breath caught in her throat. She struggled to catch her breath again. She reminded herself to take a step, one step two step and soon she standing on the floor. Her mother came up to her, a smile on her face. 

"Happy Birthday dearest Serenity," she whispered kissing her daughter's crescent moon upon her forehead. 

"Thank you mother," she breathed. 

The room filled with clapping and her mother smiled at her daughter once more. "Thank _you_, Serenity." The younger smiled at her mother. "Now, let me introduce you to everyone." 

"Everyone?" Serenity echoed confused for a moment. "But there is so much of everyone." 

Her mother laughed. "All the more reason to begin." She gently guided her daughter to the first grouping of people. 

An aged man…no an elf with dark brown hair nearly black pulled back neatly. Two other elves almost identical to him stood beside him talking to each other. An apparently 'young' female elf stood gazing out the window at the silvery flowers blossoming. A hooded man, she assumed it was male, stood by himself cloaked in a weather worn cloak. She curtsied following as her mother did. "Elrond, keeper of Vilya. It has been so long," her mother nodded her head once more. 

The elf smiled. "Serenity, over what is it now…over three…four thousand years?" Her mother laughed. "2995 in the third age now…so much time has passed. Now your daughter, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." 

The queen shook her head. "Give her a few thousand years and her hair will turn silver. Now your family, who is this?" 

"Elladan and Elrohir, my two sons," the elves nodded their heads to the queen and princess. "My daughter Arwen. And Estel." 

The younger Serenity stared at the hooded man. He nodded his head to her. She stepped towards him, curious. She reached up to push the hood back but two strong hands grabbed her arms restraining them. She glared at him. "Curiosity killed the cat," he whispered, his voice eerie and filled with mirth. 

"Curiosity killed the stupid cat," the princess corrected with her own saying. 

The cloaked man laughed and released her arms before pulling his hood over his head further. "Secrets remain secrets." 

The princess turned away from him, muttering to herself. "Lady Arwen," she began. "What fascinates you so much?" she asked. 

"Your flowers, they're silver." 

The golden haired girl stepped beside the Lady of Rivendell. "Truth be told, Lady Arwen," she said to the taller elf. "It gets dull very quickly. I long to walk along Middle Earth with all its colors, an amazing painting with more than just silver upon it." 

Arwen smiled. "I think the moon is most lovely."

Before the silver haired princess could reply her mother interrupter her. "Serenity, we should hurry along. There is still many to talk to." The younger Serenity quickly curtsied once more before turning to follow her mother. She led her to another group of elves talking together, all with blonde hair. She felt nervous immediately, but unsure. Her mother nodded her head and they nodded in return. "Galadriel keeper of Nenya, Celeborn, Thranduil," she smiled. 

"Queen Serenity," they nodded in return.

"It has been so long," Galadriel smiled at the queen. 

"You have a daughter of your own now," Celeborn nodded towards the golden haired girl. 

The younger Serenity curtsied to the three. "This is my daughter Serenity." The elves laughed with the queen. "Now Thranduil I see you have a son?" she didn't dare mention Celebrían.

Serenity finally noticed the elf standing off to the side a bit watching the older elves talking. Thranduil nodded and motioned the elf closer to the group. He obeyed. "This is Legolas," the elf bowed his head a little. Serenity replied with a curtsy. The queen smiled at the prince and nodded her head to him. 

Silence filled the air and Serenity had engaged herself in a staring contest with the youngest elf. He smiled, nodding his head to the queen. "Serenity," the girl jerked her eyes away from the elf's. Her mother turned implying for her to follow. She hastily curtsied to the four elves before following her mother. 

"She seemed lovely," Galadriel watched the girl stop to stare at a cloaked figure. He waved a hand and she scrunched up her face a little bit in distaste. "She's so young."

"The children of the moon are destined to begin their rule at a young age," Celeborn replied. "What about you Legolas? What is your judgment of her?" 

"As Lady Galadriel said," he nodded his head to the elf. "She is but a child." 

"A child as we were all once," Thranduil lowered his head in thought. Legolas said nothing letting his eyes rest on the silvery white trees outside. 

She puffed, catching her breath as her mother paused to speak to some humans. She looked at her mother who was watching her patiently. She flushed realizing that the group of humans was waiting for her. She straightened herself and hurried over to where her mother was standing. She curtsied, waiting for her mother to introduce her. After a long moment of silence passed she turned to her mother. The silver haired woman smiled at her. "You've already been introduced." Serenity nodded straightening herself. 

"And how does Gondor fair, Denethor?" her mother questioned, continuing whatever conversation that was proceeding her delayed arrival. 

"All seems quite lately, but a cloud seems to originate from Mordor." He paused gazing at one of the two boys standing near him. "It is so different here on the moon. But it seems that it is only us humans who have never been here before." 

Serenity sighed. She didn't understand why she had to follow her mother around everywhere greeting everyone. She looked longingly at the food table across the dance floor. She noticed the younger of the two boys peering at her somewhat cautiously from the shelter of his older brother. The older stared at the younger boy somewhat darkly. She stared at them in reply, unsure of what to say. "Hello," she began slowly. "I am Serenity." 

The younger boy stepped out from the shadow of his brother. "I'm Faramir, I'm twelve!" the younger boy held out his hand to the princess. She couldn't help but laugh. His older brother elbowed him a little bit, causing another fit of giggles to burst from the girl's throat.

"You don't shake _hands _with a princess," he whispered angrily. "You _bow_!"

Faramir looked a little confused and drew back his hand hastily, bowing. Serenity waved her hands for him to stop. "No…no it is quite all right. You need not bow to me. I'm not truly a princess at heart, or my mother's advisor says." She laughed a little bit. "And who are you?" she questioned, looking at the older boy. 

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor the second," the older boy made an elegant scene of bowing. The younger boy scowled at his older brother. Serenity laughed once more. 

"Do not fear Faramir, although now your brother appears to be attracting all the attention, I suppose you will get all the ladies upon your arm," she laughed at the thought. The boy turned his head to look at his father and shook his head for a moment. 

"Serenity," the princess lifted her head a little bit. Her mother was watching her, a smile upon her face. She smiled in return. "Do you wish to meet the dwarves?" she questioned. The princess nodded her head in reply. 

She knelt down in front of the smaller boy a bit. "Perhaps we could meet again Faramir, ne?" even though he wasn't _that _young she ruffled his hair a little bit and stood up once more. She turned to curtsy to the older brother. "Fare you well Boromir, son of Denethor." She hastily turned to catch up with her mother. The last group her mother had informed her that she had to meet were the dwarves. She waited patiently as her mother spoke with the apparent 'leader' of the grouping, stooped over a bit. 

Serenity had resorted to staring out the window, one of the dwarves telling her that the youngest dwarf was not there and would visit at a later time. She sighed, unable to participate in any conversation but listening in anyways. They spoke mainly of times before she was born. She was fascinated of what they spoke of. Endless mines, white mountains peaked with snow. Things she never saw on the moon, only increasing her desire to descend to earth. 

Her mother beckoned her away once more and she obeyed, curtsying once more. "Serenity, I suppose now it is the time for you to do as you wish. Do not fall into any mischief. I understand that you are blossoming into a queen but you must mind your manners." She nodded, the lecture wasn't new. "Do try to have fun instead of boring yourself to death. I don't know, dance with someone or at least converse. I don't want you sitting in a chair when you are to acquaint yourself with the people of Middle Earth." She nodded once more. 

She curtsied once more and turned away from her mother. She had no idea of what she wanted to do. But of course, she ended up sitting in a chair, hidden by curtains, watching people dance, talk, everything she wanted to do but then again didn't want to do. She turned her head as someone flopped down in the chair beside her. "Hello Serenity," the boy grinned somewhat. 

"Hello Faramir, are you enjoying yourself?" she questioned.  

"The moon is a lovely place. But…" She stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "It seems as if Boromir always does everything and I do nothing." He slouched further. "He will rule Gondor one day, perched upon the throne in the White Tower. I will go nowhere, do nothing, be nothing." 

Serenity smiled and sat back. "You sound much like myself when I speak. Confined to the moon, staring at a sea of white and silver for the rest of my life…it is not what I desire. There is a place of color, of light upon your Earth. I am destined merely to watch, to stay in one spot, to do nothing, to be nothing but a guardian of thing I am not allowed to wield unless the situation is dire." The boy stared at her. "Just watching your world spin is a joy. The blues, the greens, the browns, colors that exist naught but in our eyes upon the moon. Even then, it is merely blue." 

The boy said nothing. The moon seemed beautiful, another world upon another plain, she described it as if it was boring and useless. Her voice sounded so much like his own when he spoke of his destiny of being nothing. She sat up once more. "I'm not doing anything, do you wish to dance?"

"Dance?" the boy echoed.

"Pray, it will be fun. I would rather dance with a boy than an elf thousands of years old," she grinned, standing up to pull the boy to his feet. "Though, you are short." 

The princess pulled the boy through the crowded room until they reached where everyone was dancing. Being 'trained' to be a princess and eventually taught her several forms of the dances, though she was sometimes clumsy with them. She didn't feel so bad as she watched the younger boy struggle to dance, staring at his feet, hoping he wouldn't collide with anyone at the same time. 

Although she didn't mean for it to happen, he was very clumsy and turned red before hastily leaving after a bow when the song was over. She sighed and decided to walk over to where the tables of food were when someone grabbed and her hand. With a small cry of surprise she was dragged back to the dance floor. "You!" she accused the cloaked man dragging her to an empty spot. Several people stepped aside, letting the strange cloaked man through. 

"Who _are _you?" she questioned after the talking died down and a new song began. 

"My father would not be pleased to know that I have performed such a stunt. Do not ask questions," he replied, in a bit of a clipped voice. She said no more. His hands were dry and cracked, calloused and blistered. They were very different than the small boyish hands of Faramir. As soon as the song had ended the cloaked man disappeared into the crowd and a dwarf replaced his place. He was somewhat aged, a big bushy beard covering most of his features. 

She danced with a few of the older elves, Denethor, Boromir, and a few strange characters she wasn't introduced to. She had fallen into hiding, hoping no one would find her walking among the gardens of the palace. She found herself staring at the Earth, hovering so close to the moon, she wished she could just reach out and wrap her arms around it to embrace it. She wanted desperately to go to it. The colors, the creatures, everything about it. She wanted to be part of the Middle Earth…not just watching it from afar. 

"You want to go to the Middle Earth do you not?" a voice whispered into her ear. She didn't move for a moment before slowly turning her head. She turned to see Legolas standing a few feet away from her. She tilted her head to the side questioning him silently what he meant. "You look at it longingly. I spoke with Arwen, you wish to walk upon Middle Earth."

Serenity nodded. "The moon is lovely, but impossibly boring. I don't see how anyone can stare at a silver world for their entire lives. I'm sick of it already. How did my mother survive it for thousands of years?" She knelt down and picked up a silver flower. "What do think of the moon?"

"It is very different than Middle Earth." 

She laughed a little startling the elf. He stared at her for a moment. "Different. I long for that difference your world posses. Do you think someone could take me to Middle Earth?" she questioned with false hope. Hoping there would be a yes to an answer with only a no. He shook his head. 

"Unless something drastic occurs requiring the moon's attention, I do not think it is possible." 

"Serenity," she jerked her head to the balcony where her mother was leaning over. "There is someone you must still meet." 

"Who?" she inquired, knowing she must go no matter what. 

"Mithrandir." 

"Mithrandir?" she echoed.

Legolas brushed past her climbing up the stairs, perhaps in a mild rush. She shrugged and began to climb up the stairs to where her mother was standing. She smiled at her daughter and turned to walk back into the ball room. A crowd was gathered around a rather tall man. His hair was a mess of grey tangles and a long beard hung from his chin. He carried in his hand a staff and was talking to Elrond as of the moment. Her mother gently led her through the crowd and immediately curtsied to the wizard. The younger princess followed as her mother did. "Gandalf…"

"Serenity. It has been a long time since I have last seen you." He stepped over to the younger and lifted her chin up to look into her eyes. She blinked a few times. "Don't blink so much. I can see." She stopped blinking. He nodded his head several times. After a few more blinks and nods, he stepped back. The queen waited. "She will be incredibly powerful and will wield the…crystal expertly when it is needed." He thought for a moment. "I believe she will be more powerful than you…" he continued mumbling to himself but at her close proximity she heard it all. "…she's might be more powerful than Sauron…"

She wondered who or what Sauron was. The wizard looked thoughtful for a moment. She didn't question though. If the chance ever presented itself, she would ask then and only then. "Queen Serenity, perhaps we could discuss this further later." Her mother nodded. He looked once more at the princess. "Perhaps I could speak with you later too." She nodded too. "Good…now Elrond my friend…"

He seemed concerned about something. Or at least to her. "Mother," she approached her mother who was speaking with Galadriel again. They immediately hushed as she approached. "What was Gandalf speaking of, with my power and crystal?"

Her mother closed her eyes, seemingly with regret. "I'll tell you soon. I promise you Serenity. It is all part of your training and this part, you will learn now." 

~*~ 

Wow…that took a while to write. Maybe I'll get the next chapter posted soon. 


	3. A Death

Ask Me

After the whole party the night before, questions burned in her mind at an amazing rate. She stared out the window into the blossoming gardens. It could have all been in black and white and she didn't think it would look any worse. Arwen sat across from her, her brothers to each side of her. At another side of the table, Legolas sat alone. To her own left was Mithrandir and to her right was an empty seat where her mother was supposed to fill. Everything was in silence. She had long finished her meal and awaited for the others to finish, rudely staring out the window in boredom. 

No one said anything. The silence was deafening, eerie. Here she was, having a 'polite' breakfast with perfect strangers. She glared out the window. Somewhere, where she couldn't see there was the blue, green, white, brown earth she longed to walk upon. These people had that glory to step upon its surface. She turned to look at the wizard seated to her left, gingerly testing out a piece of strange looking bread. "Who is Sauron?" she questioned. 

All movement around the table froze. Mithrandir shook his head. "You weren't suppose to hear me."

"But I did. You should not have spoken aloud if you did not intend for anyone to hear. Do kindly answer my question." 

No one said anything. The wizard set down his fork. "Another time perhaps." She stared at him darkly. "It truly does not concern you as of this moment." 

"I don't believe you," she stared at him, eyes flashing with anger. The wizard stared back at her calmly. "I may be younger than all seated here, but I am no fool Mithrandir. This Sauron is a threat to me." 

Everyone stared at her in silence, almost a nervous silence. It seems as if they all knew something she didn't and she wouldn't be surprised if it was true. She pushed herself away from the table and stood up, turning quickly to leave the room when someone greeted her breathless. "Princess Serenity!" it was her mother's advisor, Luna. "I was searching for you. Your mother wishes to see you immediately."

"What is the matter at hand?" Serenity questioned. 

"She is _dying_!" the woman gasped out, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. 

She wasted no time, immediately breaking into a run. Dying? She knew the queen would die sometime after her 21st birthday because that is how things went but one so soon? It couldn't be possible. The princess lifted the hem of her skirt, uncaring if anyone saw her ankles. People stared at her as she ran past. As soon as she made the long run to her mother's room she banged on the door. "Mother! Mother!" she cried. 

The door immediately opened and she rushed inside. A servant stood off to the side as the princess approached her mother. She was pale, almost blending in with the white sheets upon her bed. She slowly walked over to the bedside, watching her mother slowly. The queen looked incredibly old, but it was impossible. She looked _young _the night before. The princess waved away the servant and knelt down beside her mother's bed, taking her hand into her own. "Serenity," an old tired voice whispered out hoarsely. She didn't say anything in return, merely squeezed her hand in reassurance. "The throne beckons you early. I had twenty more years with my mother. I think it as an omen of what is to come."

"Speak not of that!" 

"It is true. I will die at this young age. I've been dying for years." 

She didn't say anything for a moment, letting her mother catch her tired breath. "How long?"

"Over a thousand."

"Why did you tell me!" she shrieked, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. 

The queen didn't answer her question. "I spoke with Gandalf late last night. The White Council discovered proof that the Necromancer of Dol Guldur was Sauron returned. That was roughly two hundred years ago. About one thousand five hundred years ago, I felt the Nazgûl and a few hundred years later I knew they had returned. I felt their every move, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. The crystal doesn't accept me." As well as it accepts you. "Sauron returned to Mordor not too long ago. Fifty years or so. He is feeding off of the planet. I feel him. _He _is taking my life." 

She listened, silent tears running down her face. Why didn't she tell anyone? 

"Serenity. I give you the Ginzuishou, the crystal of the moon. Protect it and watch upon the blue star. Sauron will strike soon. Trust the people of Middle Earth. They will guide you, give you the training I cannot." 

"Mother…" she could say anything. Why now? Why here? She felt her mothers cheek upon her own a tear touching a tear. 

"I wish you well…Serenity." 

She sat in her room, numb and cold. Arwen stood behind her silently, brushing out her long hair. She didn't feel it. She didn't feel anything. She couldn't feel anything. Her face was red, her eyes dry of any more tears. "Are you all right?" the older elf asked softly. 

She nodded, not believing in her own reply at all. Her mother's advisor stood in front of the golden haired girl, eyes red rimmed along with her own. "Your mother has summoned your senshi. They will be here soon." 

She nodded once again, not hearing or understanding anything she had said. After the elven woman had finished brushing her hair, she stepped aside allowing her mother's advisor to pull her hair into the style that belonged to the moon's royalty alone. After a moment she stepped back. "When is my coronation ceremony?" she asked. 

"In a week." 

Her hair was already hinting at the pure silver of the royal moon family. It was unheard of but no one spoke of it in front of her. "Where is Mithrandir? I wish to speak with him immediately." Her mother's advisor bowed deeply and turned to leave immediately. The princess turned a helpless eye out the window. She wanted the fields of silver to burn and die but shook her head against the thought. An early death of the queen, her hair silvering already. Everything was already a bad omen. What had happened? 

She didn't understand anything. 

"You called for me?" Her head jerked up immediately. Standing before her was Gandalf, leaning upon his staff lightly. 

"Yes, I did." Her still red rimmed eyes met his eyes. "What did my mother tell you the night prior?" 

The wizard didn't say anything a ghost of a smile daring to dance upon his lips. "She spoke of her death approaching. That was all."

Her eyes narrowed. "Liar." 

A smile slowly spread upon the wizards face. He nodded, and her eyes reflected disgust. "She spoke of many things. The Nazgûl, Mordor, Sauron…"

"Tell me of Sauron. He is a threat," cutting off the wizard before he could speak. "He killed my mother. I do not understand how but you know the truth about everything. You can inform me." An eerie silence replaced the air where her words once were. She wondered if she was being too demanding. She knew so little of a world so vast. Something she had to protect when danger was growling at her from around the corner. She was so uneducated. 

"I'll tell you as soon as I see a concern that would require your attention."

She barely held back the angry words that burned in her mouth. She nodded politely, or as politely as she could. "I understand." She said no more. As if this didn't require her attention. Her mother told her it would be her problem. She rubbed her eyes slowly as the wizard turned to leave. No more tears, she thought to herself. Her mother wouldn't be pleased knowing she was weeping so often now. 

She should perhaps study up on this Sauron if the wizard wasn't going to explain anything to her. But what was all the secrecy for? 

"Luna!" the girl sat up. The advisor rushed. "Gather all the information there is on this Sauron character and have it delivered immediately to me." 

"Yes, princess."

"And please. I would like to speak with the elves that remained here upon the moon." The advisor nodded. "I will address them here." 

"Yes, princess," Luna bowed and turned to leave the room. 

Serenity turned her eyes out the window, searching the white gardens for an answer she knew that would not be there. Why was the wizard trying to with hold information from her? Why did her mother die? Why had she been so blind? She sat back in her chair. There was no warning, no sign that this would happen. "Am I cursed already?" she questioned aloud to herself. Her gaze never left the white blooming blossoms. 

"You called, Serenity?" a voice questioned. She turned her head to see Legolas standing there watching her. Arwen and her two brothers stood to the side waiting for a reply. 

She nodded. "Yes I did," her voice didn't fit how she felt at all. They stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Tell me of Sauron." 

All eyes shifted to glance at one another. She saw this but didn't say a word. Elladan coughed a bit and her eyes fell on him. "There was once a necromancer named Dol-"

"I know of him already! What danger will I face with him?" 

"He resides once more in the black lands of Mordor," Elrohir replied. "He is building up his forces once more I believe. Dark elves and corrupt humans are bending to his will and following him. The Nazgûl have returned to serve him and they are searching for The One." 

"The One?" she echoed. 

Arwen nodded. "The ring that controls the leaders. The humans were weak and wielded easily. The dwarves were not quite so easy and the elves still hold onto their rings. Most have them been lost beside the three that Galadriel, Elrond, and the shipman possess." 

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "Does Thranduil possess a ring?" 

Legolas shook his head. "My father is a very simple elf lord, he need not a ring to complex his life a bit." 

The princess nodded a bit, thinking. "What is so special about this ring?" 

The three elven siblings traded glances once more. Arwen nodded her head. "It binds Sauron's life to the planet. As soon as he receives the ring once more he will have a more physical form to perform his tasks." 

"Where is the ring now?" 

"We do not know," Elladan replied. "But Gandalf has his suspicions."

"Will he not discuss them with us?"

Elrohir smiled a hinting glance of a smile as if he had not smiled in a long time. "He will when he is sure. I do believe he is leaving today, must continue on his journey of some sorts. As with Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" Serenity questioned. She had never met Aragorn as far as she knew.

"Estel," Arwen replied. "He was the cloaked one at the ball. I do believe you rather distasted him." 

"_Him_?" she questioned, a frown decorating her pale face. "Why must he be hidden?" 

"He is the descendent of Isildur, son of Arathorn the second," Legolas said. "Heir to the throne of Gondor." 

"But I thought Boromir-"

"The Stewards of Gondor. Do not question anymore," Elladan stated. "You would not wish to meddle in such affairs of Middle Earth. I suppose if Mithrandir discovered how much we have told we shall be chastised. We will still be here. Until then…" he turned to leave. His brother followed and Arwen did eventually, glancing back at the silvery golden haired girl. Legolas lingered, silent.

"Yes?" she expected him to say something. 

"Stay away from Middle Earth, I wish you not to be mixed into our affairs. These are Dark Times that approach," he said. 

Serenity was silent for a long time. "It is my destiny to protect your planet, I will meddle in what I must. You may leave now Legolas, son of Thranduil." 

The elf bowed and turned, leaving the girl alone in her room once more. She stared out the window for a long time, searching for a hint of help somewhere the endless sea of silver. Soon her door opened once more and Luna entered, carrying several books. She set them on a table. "As you requested."

"Thank you." She stood and lifted the first book off of the stack. She slowly opened the cover. "I do suppose I should begin now." 

Several days later, the princess stood before her window, dressed in her very best clothes. She gazed out the window, the nighttime sky dark. Arwen stood beside her. "Are you nervous?" the elf maid questioned. 

"No," Serenity replied. 

"Serenity," Luna's voice called from the doorway. "It is time." 

~*~ 

This story is very slow moving. It reminds me of Etaanaru Kanashii Omoide. Reviews are welcomed. ^^ Review…please?  


End file.
